


i'm gonna put a spark in your eye

by apocryphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Competency, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphic/pseuds/apocryphic
Summary: Jesse hasn't had a routine in years, and doesn't do well when he's restless and itching for something to bite at his heels. And Genji is ever the adrenaline seeker, brilliant and dangerous and taking every outlet he's given to the next level.Being in the field is a breath of fresh air.





	i'm gonna put a spark in your eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanyart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/gifts).



> HAPPY (latelatelate) BDAY TANYAAA it's not exactly what u asked for but like, u know. sometimes that's how writing happens :/

Life becomes routine.

They wake up slowly, sun peeking through the windows in Gibraltar, all the foam-tipped waves hitting the cliffs at just the right angle to bring the water up into a pretty spray. Jesse untangles himself from Genji's all-over hold, is convinced to stay in bed a moment longer by a little touch to his hip, no words needed. If it's hot, the blankets are kicked to the bottom of the bed; if it's cold, they share the blanket and each other's warmth.

Eventually they make it to the bathroom, where they do their grooming in another, smaller routine within the overarching schedule of the day. Jesse judges whether or not he should shave by the way Genji tugs at his beard. If Genji hums appreciatively, he keeps it; if Genji raises a brow and pinches Jesse's chin, he fixes himself up. He waits outside of the bathroom, gets dressed and ready, while Genji takes a few moments extra. For the most part, Genji puts each piece of armor on himself without a problem, but there's some days where Jesse lends a hand.

They eat with the rest of the crowd that's up and at 'em already. They attend any briefings they need to, read up on any current news they might get involved in eventually, discuss what needs to be handled and what doesn't. They talk about the weather and politics and who's supposed to do laundry next, and they spend the rest of the day trying to pass time by making things _some_ kind of exciting in the training area.

Because really, Jesse hasn't had a routine in _years_ , and doesn't do well when he's restless and itching for something to bite at his heels. And Genji is ever the adrenaline seeker, brilliant and dangerous and taking every outlet he's given to the next level.

Being in the field is a breath of fresh air.

 

 

The subway station is nothing like any subway Jesse's ever been in, skylights along the top and spotless, glimmering columns that match the crisp white surfaces everywhere else. Jesse's never much liked subways, really, but he could get used to this one. The sky that's visible if he looks up makes him feel less like he's being smothered.

Unfortunately, there's omnics trying to murder him, and no amount of looking up is going to help him with that.

Jesse ducks past gunfire and leaps behind one of the columns, bullets catching on it and sending debris flying past his face only mere centimeters away. He straightens his hat to keep it well away from getting nicked, holding Peacekeeper up at the ready. Winston and Angela are further in the station, working at rescuing people trapped in one of the trains that's been ground to a halt halfway into the tunnel. Genji's not far, but Jesse doesn't exactly know _where_ 'not far' is, only that Genji assured him he would be only a moment before disappearing.

"Hey, hon?" Jesse asks into the comms he and Genji share, between one hail of bullets and the next.

Genji responds quickly, which is relieving given the somewhat dire situation Jesse's found himself in. "Yes?"

"Could use that sword of yours right about now."

There's the rumble of an approaching train in the opposite tunnel. Jesse can barely hear it over the echoing beeps and whirrs and chirps and reloading from the very malevolent robots trying to kill him. The light starts to peek through the tunnel's arch and into the open area he's in, but Jesse doesn't think there's any omnics in front of it that're about to get smashed. A shame.

(Not that he's got anything against omnics, but, well. He doesn't exactly want end up with a lungful of bullets anytime soon.)

Jesse glances around the pillar once he's pretty sure he's not going to get shot for, just in time to see a blur of green and metal leaping off of the very, _very_ fast train, right into the crowd, his sword drawn and glittering. Genji lunges through each of them, blade cutting through armor and circuits alike with ease.

The train passes. There's some delayed clinking of various unrecognizable parts falling to the floor and Genji sheathes his sword decisively, not missing a beat.

"There was another group of omnics further down," Genji says simply, but Jesse can hear him smiling.

Jesse takes the necessary steps forward, warmth bubbling in his chest, to press a kiss to the front of Genji's visor, arm wrapped tight around Genji's shoulders. The giddiness isn't just because he was fairly worried he was going to die and then didn't. No, it's something a bit _more_.

(But it always is something more with them.)

"You're too damn good at this sometimes," Jesse says, drawing back.

Genji scoffs, but his hand is still clenched tight in Jesse's serape, hard enough to pull. " _All_ the time."

Their comms go off at the same time, Angela asking where they are, if they could hurry it up because backup would be _very appreciated_. Jesse nods and Genji leads the way to where Winston and Angela are trying to hold off a wave of omnic forces. There's people still stuck in train, nothing more than fodder for the crossfire. The train is riddled with bullets but none seem to have pierced the side. It's only a matter of time.

Jesse dives forward into a roll, making it into Winston's shield first, Genji's shurikens flying past and sinking into a handful of omnics that have gotten too close for comfort.

"Thank goodness," Winston sighs, looking weary even by Winston standards.

Now that there's a shield and Jesse has some time, he can make do with this. He checks over Peacekeeper, glancing to Angela as she pistols down smaller omnics trying to scurry into the shield.

The slide of Genji's blade, the _ting-ting-ting_ of bullets kept from cracking the shield, the terrified hysteria of the people in the train — it's all just background noise as Jesse feels his heartbeat in his trigger finger, counting it pulse by pulse, collecting his bearings. He points Peacekeeper, aims, breathes. There's a long barrier of omnics with shields keeping the others protected; Jesse has to wait, has to time it just right.

Winston leaps into the fray. The omnics turn just so to intercept him. Their shields are angled just wrong — or just right. It's the smallest series of openings imaginable, but it's more than enough for Jesse.

The shots are loud, a bouncing echo throughout the subway. A burst of screams come from the train, but the front wall of omnics crumble to pieces, leaving the rest entirely open. Winston's shield has nearly fractured under the force of the onslaught, but now it's just a matter of clean-up.

Genji glances over at him, visor bright.

"Well, have at it," Jesse says, popping a cigar in his mouth smoothly. He lights it, eyes glittering as he looks Genji up and down.

"Remind me later," Genji says, flicking shuriken between his fingers, "to tell you how impressed I am."

Jesse puffs out smoke, shrugs with a smile. "Aw, you know a kiss'd do just fine."

The shield breaks and Genji deflects the spray of bullets that come Jesse's way. Jesse tips his hat at him in thanks, Winston rearing up in the crowd of bots and flinging them this way and that, serving as an excellent distraction. Angela's pistol is chipping away at the omnics on the sidelines, all of their attention on the large gorilla now shredding them apart with his bare hands.

"Impress me again, cowboy," Genji says, low, and follows Winston in with a dash of his gleaming sword, metal dancing in the light.

Jesse rolls his shoulders back with a long sigh, takes aim again after him.

It's still a _little_ routine, he supposes.

 


End file.
